Our Journey Story
by salawee wooe
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang sepasang teman, yang terjalin sedari kecil sampai masa - masa tua mereka. AN: bad summary/firstfic/badfic/NotYaoi/Onshoot #EventFriendshipFNI


Our Journey Story

Naruto Masasshi kisimoto

WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, ALUR GA BERES, DST.

*

Cerita ini mungkin mungkin bagi sebagian orang akan terdengar membosankan, cerita dalam menjalani hidup, yang mana hanya bermain, kerja, menikah, tua, lalu kemudian mati.

Tapi bagi orang yang menjalaninya, mereka mendapatkan cerita – cerita penuh warna yang mereka dapatkan dari orang lain dalam hidupnya, mau itu keluarga, teman, pacar, istri atau suami.

Membuat hidup menjadi tidak membosankan seperti kedengarannya.

Inilah ceritaku, cerita dari aku yang masih anak bayi sampai aku jadi tua renta, bersama seseorang yang bisa aku sebut...

Teman...

 ** _~OJS~_**

Dulu aku sering diceritakan oleh Ibuku tentang tingkah lakuku ketika aku menginjak usia 2 tahun, usia dimana aku baru saja lancar berjalan.

Cerita bermula ketika kedua orang tuaku mengajakku mengunjungi Keluarga sahabat mereka. Keluarga itu memiliki dua orang anak, yang tertua aku belum bertemu dengannya kala itu, dan aku bertemu dengan adiknya yang tidak jauh beda usianya denganku, bedanya dia sudah mulai belajar untuk berbicara, walau cuman satu dua kata, tapi lebih baik dari pada aku yang memakai bahasa isyarat hanya untuk meminta ASI pada Ibuku.

Ibuku bercerita ketika aku dan anak itu pertama kali bertemu, anak itu mendekatiku lalu tiba - tiba mencolok mataku menggunakan telunjuknya yang masih kecil, membuatku menangis keras dibuatnya. Cih! Aku sedikit kesal ketika melihat wajah Ibuku bercerita bagian itu, seakan aku pihak yang kalah saja, tapi itu semua tidak penting sekarang.

Lalu Ibuku melanjutkan ceritanya.

Anak itu bernama Sasuke, walau aku suka menyebutnya pantat ayam, terlihat jelas dari rambutnya, hahaha... ketika Si pantat ayam itu melihatku menangis, dia mulai sedikit ketakutan karena teriakan tangisku, tapi berhasil ditenangkan oleh orang tuanya, yang selanjutnya meminta maaf pada orang tuaku, tentu saja aku belum mengerti jadi itu ditunjukkan pada orang tuaku.

Lalu dibeberapa pertemuan Keluargaku dan Keluaga si Pantat ayam, aku semakin akrab dengan Pantat ayam, kami sering bermain bersama walapun kebanyakan aku memakai bahasa isyarat, yang kadang membuat kami sering bertengkar karena saling tidak mengerti. Yahh, itu bukan salahku.

Di beberapa pertemuan itu juga, aku bertemu dengan Si anak pertama, Itachi namanya. Dia baik dan selalu memperlakukanku layaknya adiknya, membuatku tidak penasaran lagi akan rasa memiliki kakak.

Ohh ya, aku juga pernah berkelahi dengan Pantat ayam. Saat itu kami berebut mainan yang hanya ada satu, pada akhirnya aku menangis duluan, tapi si Pantat ayam juga ikut menangis, Orangtua kamipun menenangkan kami dengan membeli lagi mainan agar tidak berebut, setelahnya kami kembali baikan.

Kata Ibuku, dulu Aku yang paling sering menjahilinya, dan itu membuatku sedikit bangga, wkwkwk.

~ **OJS** ~

Sekarang lanjutan ceritanya, menurut pengalamanku.

Pada saat itu kami sudah menginjak sekolah menengah pertama. Sesuai rencana, kami memilih sekolah yang sama, dikelas yang sama pula.

Hubungan kami pun bertambah dekat, Hey! Bukan berarti kami maho! Aku masih normal!... buktinya aku tertarik pada seorang gadis, dia teman sekelasku, Sakura namanya. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Pantat ayam juga menaruh perasaan pada Sakura, tetapi aku tahu Sakura yang tertarik kepada Sasuke.

Mengetahui itu perlahan membuatku sedikit merenggangkan hubungan pertemananku dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari penyebab kenapa aku menjauh, mengajakku bertanding sehat memperebutkan sakura. Seperti dia, aku tidak ingin mengalah soal Sakura, aku menerima tantangannya.

Hari – hari berikutnya, hanya diisi perlombaan kecil kami untuk mencuri perhatian Sakura, walaupun sudah pasti Sakura akan lebih memilih Sasuke, tetapi aku tidak menyerah, berharap keajaiban datang padaku... walaupun itu mustahil, Sakura sudah jatuh hati pada Sasuke.

Bertambah hari, persaingan kami mulai tidak sehat, kami sudah saling membenci.

Puncaknya, kami berkelahi diatap sekolah, karena hanya itu tempat yang paling sepi. Kami saling pukul, saling tendang, kunci mengunci, hingga pada akhirnya... yang berdiri paling akhir... adalah Aku. Wajah kami babak belur, seragam kami seperti orang gembel. Dia terlentang di sana, sedangkan Aku berdiri dengan kedua tangan menyangga tubuh. Kami berdua kelelahan, terlihat dari nafas kami yang memburu.

Duarr! Betapa terkejutnya Aku, ketika mendengar pintu atap terbuka keras. Aku melihat pintu itu, ada Sakura yang dengan nafas memburu, berdiri di mulut pintu. Matanya melihat kearah Sasuke penuh kekhawatiran, lalu bergegas mendekatinya, berlari melewatiku yang hanya diam melihatnya.

Sakura menangis, matanya menatapku penuh kebencian, membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku. Adegan itu sedikit membuatku sakit hati.

Saat itu juga akhirnya Aku sadar, dia tidak bisa kujangkau lagi. Aku merelakannya, ucap hatiku.

Sambil berjalan terserok – serok Aku turun dari atap, menuju ke Ruang Kesehatan, untuk mengobati lukaku agar tidak terkena infeksi.

~OJS~

Baru saja duduk, untuk kedua kalinya aku terkejut mendengar pintu UKS dibuka tiba – tiba, bedanya, bukan Sakura pelakunya, melainkan Seorang gadis dari kelasku. Aku tahu gadis itu, Hinata.

Matanya menatap khawatir kearahku, karena kuyakini tidak ada orang lain lagi di sini.

Aku sedikit heran dengannya, tiba – tiba mendekatiku, lalu sambil meneteskan air mata, dia mengobatiku dengan lembut. Hatiku tersentuh, Gadis yang bahkan hanya satu dua kali berbicara denganku, karena sifatnya yang sedikit pemalu, mau memperlakukanku sedemikian rupa. Aku menghapus air matanya, sambil bertanya padanya, kenapa dia melakukan ini, sedangkan dia tidak menjawab hanya menggeleng sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Aku akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan dia mengobatiku, sambil melihat wajahnya yang baru kusadari sangat manis. Tanpa tahu bahwa dialah yang akan menjadi Istriku kelak.

~OJS~

Hari berikutnya Aku dan Sasuke diberi hukuman, entah siapa yang melaporkan kami pada guru.

Hukumannya adalah membersihkan toilet sekolah, hukuman standar sekolah. Kami terpaksa bekerja sama, walau kami saling diam dan hanya memakai bahasa isyarat ketika melakukannya.

Sampai akhirnya pekerjaan sudah selesai, tinggal melapor pada guru. Tiba - tiba dia mengajakku bicara. Dia menatapku tapi Aku menatap kearah lain, tidak ingin melihat wajah penuh perban itu, walaupun penampilanku tidak jauh berbeda.

Aku sedikit kaget ketika dia meminta maaf sambil menunduk padaku, membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah, karena Aku sadar itu bukan kesalahannya. Akhirnya Aku melakukan hal sama, awalnya dia juga kaget, tetapi lama – kelamaan kami malah tertawa bersama, melupakan masalah itu yang penyebabnya hanya seorang gadis, kami terus tertawa tanpa ingat bahwa kami masih di Toilet.

Pada akhirnya kami berbaikan... lagi.

~OJS~

"Dikarenakan masalah waktu itu, hubungan pertemananku dan Pantat ayam semakin erat, sampai di tingkat yang mana saling memaafkan ketika melakukan kesalahan, baik itu kecil atau besar..."

"... Itu terus berlanjut, bahkan sampai kami akhirnya kuliah, bekerja, menikah, punya anak, menikahkan anak kami dan menjadi tua renta seperti sekarang... haahh... Selesai~"

Kakek - kakek itu menyudahi ceritanya dengan senyuman, sedangkan Beberapa anak kecil duduk manis dihadapannya terbengong – bengong mendengar cerita Orang tua itu.

"Dihh... hvmv!"

Terdengar celetukan dari seorang anak kecil, membuat Kakek itu sedikit terpelatuk.

"Tidak sopan! Sudah kubilang aku normal, bocah!"

Tidak terima, Kakek yang sedang duduk di kursi goyang itu terlihat menunjuk – nunjuk bocah itu dengan tongkatnya.

"Ahahahaha!"

Sedangkan para bocah yang lain hanya menertawakannya.

Orang tua itu menoleh kesebelahnya, mencari bantuan pada Kakek lainnya yang sedang duduk tertidur karena mendengar ceritanya.

"Oyy... Pantat ayam! Bangun! Bantu aku!"

Karena Kakek itu tidak kunjung bangun, ia memukulkan tongkatnya ke belakang kepalanya. Tidak keras, tetapi cukup untuk mengagetkan orang yang sedang tidur.

"Uhhuok!"

Dikarenakan kaget, Kakek itu memuntahkan gigi palsunya ke arah bocah – bocah di hadapannya.

"Ihhh! Apaan ini!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Jangan kearahku!"

Gigi palsu itu malah dijadikan ajang lempar – lemparan, dikarenakan jijik.

"Ahahaha!... hahahkkh!... khuu... uhukh... uhukh!"

Merasa berlebihan tertawa ia mengelus dadanya.

"Oyy dobe!"

Ia menoleh kesamping, melihat ke arah sahabatnya yang memandang marah padanya.

Tetapi selanjutnya ia merasakan sakit di pinggangnya ketika Orang tua itu memukulnya dengan tongkat, membuat kursinya sedikit bergoyang. Balas dendam ceritanya.

"Apa – apaan itu, pantat ayam!"

"Kenapa kau memukul kepala kerenku!..."

"...dan berhenti memanggilku pantat ayam!, kau tidak lihat? Rambutku sudah panjang dan lurus!"

"Kau harusnya lihat kaca! Bukan rambut ubanmu yang kumaksud. muka penuh keriputmu itu yang sangat mirip pantat ayam! Huahaha!"

"Sialan! Tai kedaluarsa!"

"A-apa?! Sialan!"

Kedua Orang uzur itu pada akhirnya berdiri dan saling adu tongkat layaknya menggunakan pedang. Karena faktor umur, gerakannya malah terlihat lambat dan lucu, apalagi sesekali rasa encok mereka kambuh.

Yahh... namanya juga Kakek - kakek.

Sifat manusia biasanya kembali ke anak kecil ketika mendapat predikat Kakek maupun Nenek, mau itu sifat kekanakan, manja, atau malah mesum?.

Para bocah yang kembali tenang, menonton adegan aksi itu, dengan khidmat.

Tanpa menghiraukan gigi palsu yang hilang.

FIN

*

*

Fanfic pertamaku! Akhirnya selesai!

Terimakasih buat teman – teman yang membaca karya jelek saya sampai tuntas (/\\*) .

Saya juga minta maaf kalo banyak kekurangan dalam karya saya, mau itu typo, alur jelek, gaje, deeste.

Mungkin Reader bisa menanyakan bagian yang tidak jelas, flame atau mungkin kritik dan saran, di kolom review atau pm akan sangat sangat saya terima.

Sekali lagi maaf kalau banyak kurangnya!!

See you~


End file.
